Hotel Transylvania
''Hotel Transylvania ''is a 2012 American computer-animated comedy-fantasy film directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. The film was produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film was released on September 28, 2012. A sequel, Hotel Transylvania 2, was released on September 25, 2015. A third film, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, was released on July 13, 2018. A fourth film is scheduled for release on December 21, 2021. Plot Count Dracula is the owner of Hotel Transylvania, a resort where monsters from around the world can visit to be safe from human civilization. On his daughter Mavis' 118th birthday, Dracula invites many other monsters to come celebrate, including Frankenstein, his wife Eunice, Murray the Mummy, Wayne and Wanda Werewolf, Griffin the Invisible Man, Bigfoot, Steve the Blob, and many more. However, Mavis intends to leave the resort and visit the human village for the first time in her life. Dracula, concerned over Mavis' safety, creates a fake village and disguises the zombie horde as humans that scare Mavis away from the village, convincing her to forget about the humans. However, human traveler Johnathan follows the zombies to the hotel. Dracula hurriedly disguises him as a Flesh Golem named Johnnystein, passing him off as Frankenstein's right arm's cousin. Johnathan soon discovers the hotel to be filled with monsters and freaks out, crashing into Mavis in the process. The two instantly fall in love, much to Dracula's displeasure. After Johnny causes a commotion at the water pool, Dracula takes him out of the hotel and demands he never return. However, Mavis follows and takes Johnny back to the hotel, and Johnny manages to earn Dracula's respect. However, the hotel's chef Quasimodo and his pet rat Esmeralda discover Johnny to be human and attempt to cook him, but Dracula magically freezes Quasimodo. Dracula then reveals that his wife Martha was killed by a human mob years ago, which is why he is overprotective of Mavis. The party that follows proves a success until Dracula notices Mavis kiss Johnny and inadvertently reveals he deceived her with the fake human village. Quasimodo then reveals Johnny to be human, causing a mass panic in the hotel. Despite this, Mavis still loves Johnny regardless of whether he's human. However, Johnny, out of respect for Dracula, rejects Mavis and abandons the hotel, leaving Mavis heartbroken. Dracula realizes the error of his ways and apologizes to the other monsters. Joined by some of his friends, Dracula follows Johnny to the airport, where he is taking a flight out of Transylvania. The humans help the monsters reach Johnny and Dracula hypnotizes the human pilot to turn the plane around and head back to Transylvania. Dracula and Johnny return to the hotel, where Johnny reunites with Mavis. The two share a kiss and Dracula overcomes his dislike of humans, and Johnny remains at the hotel with Dracula and Mavis. Cast *Adam Sandler as Count Dracula, a vampire and the manager of Hotel Transylvania. *Andy Samberg as Jonathan, a human traveler. *Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's daughter. *Kevin James as Frankenstein, Dracula's best friend. *Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. *Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. *Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's wife. *David Spade as Griffon the Invisible Man, a friend of Dracula. *CeeLo Green as Murray, a mummy. *Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo, the hotel's chef. *Brian George as Suit of Armor, the hotel's security guard. Gallery Hotel Transylvania movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Monster films Category:Horror comedy films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2012 films